1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stiffening structure and stiffening method for an automotive outer panel, which are configured to reinforce the automotive outer panel by an annexed member arranged on an inner surface of the automotive outer panel while interposing an adhesive therebetween.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a stiffening structure for an automotive outer panel composing an automotive outside, for example, of a door outer panel, there is one described in Japanese Utility Model Unexamined Publication No. H4-67514 (published in 1992). The structure in Japanese Utility Model Unexamined Publication No. H4-67514 is one in which an annexed member such as a reinforcement bar is arranged along an inner surface of the door outer panel. This annexed member is partially adhered onto the door outer panel while interposing an adhesive such as a mastic therebetween. Moreover, both ends of the annexed member are supported by attachment pieces joined to the door inner panel.